


Mother's Boy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Peter Tormenting Captain Hook, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being tormented by Peter Pan, Captain Hook finds himself in a cave and discovers something about his sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Boy

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook smiled while he viewed Peter flying with the Darling siblings. His hook was going to be the last thing they saw. He approached them at a snail’s pace. Captain Hook’s eyes widened after Peter turned his head. He saw the latter’s sudden smile. He tilted his head to one side.

‘’You’ll have to capture us, Captain Codfish!’’ Peter said. He and the Darlings flew from Captain Hook. Peter looked back as his enemy pursued him. His eyes widened. His smile stretched from ear to ear. ‘’Was your mother a codfish?’’ Peter asked.

Captain Hook’s eyes increased in size as he trembled with rage. He ran faster. 

Wendy gasped. She turned to Peter. A frown formed on her face. ‘’Peter! It isn’t polite to ask if Captain Hook’s mother is a codfish. Captain Hook is also sensitive about his mother. She is still important to him.’’ 

*Peter Pan wonders why I loathe him* Captain Hook thought. He began to glance at his hook. *The other reason why I loathe Peter Pan.* He scowled.

Captain Hook pursued his enemies into a cave. He paused after darkness concealed them. Captain Hook wandered for what seemed like hours. He continued to scowl. *Peter Pan and the Darlings probably flew out of the cave several minutes ago. I’ll eventually locate them* he thought. 

Captain Hook found himself in another area. There was a bit of light. Captain Hook’s scowl remained. ‘’Mum was not a codfish,’’ he said. Captain Hook glanced at the empty area. ‘’Mum isn’t with me. My sibling isn’t present.’’ His lower lip trembled before tears ran down his face. 

‘’Are you going to eventually sob near our mother in spirit?’’

Captain Hook gasped after he recognized his sibling’s voice. His eyes became wide as Jasper Hook’s spirit faded into view. His scowl returned. ‘’Why are you here, Jasper?’’ Captain Hook asked.

‘’I found you. You will perish here for removing my eye years ago.’’

Captain Hook still scowled. He focused on Jasper’s eye patch. ‘’You refused to part with extra gold.’’ 

Jasper frowned. ‘’You were always with our mother when we were boys. You always sobbed near her for a variety of reasons. You probably still sob if someone mentions her.’’ Jasper viewed Captain Hook blushing for a moment. ‘’Our mother is why you’re weak.’’

‘’YOU CAD!’’

Jasper tilted his head to one side due to curiosity after he viewed Captain Hook’s hook. ‘’We are mutilated brothers.’’ He and Captain Hook frowned at the same time. Their shoulders slumped. 

Captain Hook looked back. His eyes became wide after he saw light. *A way out?* Captain Hook abandoned Jasper. He glanced at him. He smiled as soon as the latter’s eye widened.

‘’MUUUMMM!’’ Jasper shouted.

*We are mutilated brothers. We still cherish our mother* Captain Hook thought. He departed and never looked back another time.

 

The End


End file.
